A Tale of two sisters
by Ashkari
Summary: In a wartorn world, we follow the story of 2 sisters, fighting their way through great adventures to face the battle of their lives, that will probably change the future of this world!


Short Intro

Hi,

this is actually my first time publishing something i wrote, so if you enjoyed the story, please be so kind to leave me some feedback, good or bad doesn't matter, I won't be able to improve my writting without proper input!

I really tried my best concerning grammar, I am from Austria so my native tongue is German, which shall not be used as an excuse, but keep in mind its a little harder to check for mistakes since word is ok with some pretty stupid phrases...

I still hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writting it!

PS: This story uses the world of warcraft universe but will not always be 100% accurate with the lore, so if that bothers you, stop reading now since you won't like what comes next!

PSS: I had a little problem determine the rating for this story so I went with T, I hope this was the right choice!

Prologue

The sun emerges over the holy cathedral of Northshire, where the young apprentices of the human empire live and train to later be a part of the Great War between the Alliance and the Horde that tore this beautiful land to pieces for centuries! Most of them are orphans some have parents fighting at the frontline of the battlefield, but what they all share is the burning hate for the other faction, in this military base camp disguised as a place of peace and love we will follow the story of Ashkari and Lakira two sisters whose parents died at the battle of ice crown and will now go on a journey that will change their lives forever!

Chapter one – The early days

A small string of light gently peeks through the window as the early morning dawns, like it was guided by an invisible force it landed right on the face of little Lakira.

Rising from the depths of dreams she slowly awakes, finding herself in the room she just was sure to have escaped for good, but as she gets clearer she remembers that all things happened, her parents fell to the Lich King and she and her sister were taken to this monastery so they can one day share their fate!

She sits up and as she looks around she realizes the room is even more crowded than last week, there are at least 20 others in a room designed for 5, aside from having no personal space it smelled bad, but that is war, it was never intended to make life nice, they all knew they serve just one purpose in this world, kill as many as you can till you fall.

Actually that's pretty sad, but you get used to it and your teachers do their best to make you feel like it's your obligation and an honor to die in battle. After this little reminder of where she stands in live, Lakira got out of bed to wash herself and get ready for training. Her big sister still snoring like a booty bay Goblin, but god forbid you tell her that, last guy who tried spent 2 days at the nursery and still talks like a Bloodelf. So without waking her she slipped out and went to the water well, after she finished she returned to get her clothes for training, finding her sister awake, holding a guy up in the air, screaming at him: "What do you mean I snore? You remember what happened to Billy?" Must be Monday, every Sunday new guys are brought in, so it's pretty easy to determine who's new just by listening to who cries at night and who actually tries to talk to my sister.

"Sis leave him alone, he is new, so he doesn't know what happened to Billy! And you, I am Lakira this is my Sister Ashkari!" Ashkari still holding him up responded with a short: "what's up!" Lakira continued:" So just to give you a heads up, make your bed, train hard, and if you try to hit on me or my sister she, will make you a perfect candidate for a Priest if you catch my drift!" The boy still struggling in my sisters grip gasped a: "Sorry I am sorry please put me down!"

So a little disappointed Ashkari put him back on the ground! The boy gasped for air and then turned to us:" Damn girl you're a level nine but seems like you already learned Titans Grip!"

My sister responded with a short "whatever" and started to get dressed, the new guy seems a little intimidated but then turned to me holding out his hand:" I am Kerodon, I was brought here yesterday I am going to be a Hunter!" I slightly turned my head and responded:" You got our names already, I am going to be a Paladin and well you guessed my sis right, she's the greatest hope for the cast of Warriors!" Ashkari turned her head in anger:" It's still talking!" My sister had a pretty short temper, which is good if you're a warrior but not so good for the rest of people. So after we got dressed I took Kerodon to his trainer old Mika, some say he only became a Hunter so he could spy on the girls from a good distance, I think I would agree on that but he's also pretty good, he fought in Outland but was discharged after an incident involving Jaina Proudmoore, no one knows much about that, but some of his scars look like they were torn by ice shards so what you know!

As we reached the hill where he usually resides we heard a voice coming from the apple tree:" Hey Lakira looking smooth and perky like always" I looked up to see Mika pointing his scope at the water well! "So my sis is already washing herself? You know one day I will tell her that you spy on her!" He jumped down with a fearsome expression on his face: " Oh darling you wouldn't do that, if you told her, women all over the world would cry out in anguish! It would be like a new Invasion of the demons, do you really want that?" He was a funny guy and I really liked him, so I would never read him out to Ashkari, I think I wouldn't even read an Orc out to Ashkari there are things no being should suffer through!

"Brought you something, this guy will be your new student his name is Kerodon, just arrived yesterday!" Mika took a look at Kerodon, standing there twitching a little avoiding eye contact, but then he went over wrapped his arm around his shoulder and screamed out:" Kero, man don't worry we will get you started in no time, just listen to me and you will do just fine!" I left them there while I could hear Mika teasing Kerodon with a "Look at that ass, boy!"

I finally arrived at the Chamber of Light where my teacher Lord Miroth was waiting for me, he was a kind man, always smiling and when he laughed you could hear the angels sing, not many know his story, he battled the Lich King at his Citadel when the Forsaken betrayed us all, he was known as one of the strongest healers the alliance sent into battle, but even after he gave the last bit of his lifeforce he couldn't save his comrades, but was rescued by Alexstrasza the Lifebinder who helped him to accept the loss of his comrades and brought back his spirit!

"Lakira my child, you are late, that has never happened before is everything alright?" "Yes master I was just guiding a new student through the building!" he smiled at me and we started our training!

"Remember Lakira to heal the injuries of your comrades and yourself you need to focus your mind on the wound and bit by bit put it back together, but never forget while you are doing that, new wounds will be opened maybe even on you, so you need to enter a state where pain won't affect you! I've seen great healers who fell in battle because they lost their focus, I don't want this to happen to you!"

"So today we will learn how to close a wound under pressure, I will cut myself and you will try to heal it while you will run over to that shelf and get me the only red book in it!"

So he pulled out a knife and cut his right arm, I still couldn't get used to the blood it made me a little nauseous, but I had to focus! So I started to picture the wound before my inner eye and slowly put it back together, I slowly drifted away my focus was clear and I could feel the warm light spreading out from my hand, little strings of light crawling from my hands over to the wound, they finally attached and I clenched my hands to fists and pulled them towards my body, so they would close the wound up, I was seconds away from success when I heard a harsh voice from a far distance "Lakira, the book?" Damn my concentration immediately broke and so did the strings! "You still need too much focus, I know it's hard but you need to stay conscious, if you drift away like that you won't be able to protect yourself!"

"I am sorry master, but I can't picture the wound without closing my eyes!" He had a worried look on his face, but suddenly it turned pretty serious! "My child, normally I only try this with more advanced pupils, but maybe it will help! I will cut you and you will try to heal yourself while focusing on me!"

I was shocked, was he serious? I am scared will it hurt, oh no oh no, but I bravely responded: " As you wish master!" And stuck out my arm.

He gently smiled at me and held my hand while saying:" Don't worry it will be fine, just look into my eyes!" I stared up his gloomy blue eyes shivering a little, than I felt the cut, it was hot and burning and I could feel my blood running down my arm!

"You were very brave; now just focus on me and feel your wound, feel the parts that were torn, use the pain as guidance!" So I kept staring in his eyes and tried to feel my wound but the pain was everywhere! "He smiled at me and said:" Take a deep breath, remember your body only feels pain because it wants to protect you, you need to understand your body and what it's telling you!"

So I took a deep breath and tried not to feel the pain but my whole body, and suddenly I felt it, I felt the blood pumping through my body, my muscles bending and stretching my heart beating the rhythm of live, and then I felt the wound, but not the pain I could feel the damaged parts and my body desperately trying to close it. And again I could feel the warmth light spreading out from my hands crawling up to the pulsing opening on my arm, as it touched the rear ends, I could feel my whole body responding and felt the strength of my own power filling me up, gently encasing me, slowly closing the wound, the pain was completely gone, all that remains was pure joy and warmth!

"Very good Lakira, just a little further you almost got it!" I could see his eyes filling up with joy, I clenched my hands to fists to close it up for good when suddenly!

"Klashhhhh" a boy flew threw the window landing on the table behind us, I totally lost my focus and the light disappeared! We were both shocked but then I heard my sisters voice from the window "Hey babyboy are you dead yet? Oh hey sis what are you doing?" I turned my face towards her, burning in anger: "Are you insane? I almost had it! Why is it that this monastery existed for over 100 years but since you are here we have 5 workers living with us, who have to fix this building every week?"

Ashkari turned a little red and rippled: "Well to bad if everyone here sucks! I'll be going, by the way please fix this guy, I need him later!"

We now turned to the guy gasping on the table, actually he didn't look like a warrior at all slim figure, two daggers in his hands, all in leather! As we came closer he tried talking:" Girl….insane….did nothing….help….dying here!"

I faced my master and asked:" Master are you going to heal him?" He responded:" You know I think this is a good opportunity for you to practice!" The boys eyes wided in fear while silently gasping:" Not….your….guinea pig….help!"

My master quickly responded with a: "Oh don't worry boy, you're in the best hands with my little student here!" And then gave him an encouraging slap on the shoulder which he responded with a painful twitch!

"So Lakira focus on the wounds start with the big ones like oh look here, there we have a big wound on his chest, boy that one's bleeding pretty bad! The boys eyes wided even more:" I..am..bleeding?" My master turned to him looking him straight in the eyes and then suddenly a hammer shaped light went down on the boys head knocking him out! I quickly turned my head in shock, but he was totally calm and in response to my look he simply said:" Come one, don't tell me his whining didn't bother you!"

After I healed his wounds the boy came back to his senses and opened his eyes. "What happened? I suddenly lost conscious, did I lose too much blood?" My master gazed at him and responded:" Nope knocked you out, you were crying like a little girl!"

The boy was obviously uncomfortable so I told my master:" I'll bring him back to his room so he can rest!" He then smiled at me and said:" Yeah do so, but make sure he gets there save, we don't want him here again he is too annoying!"

So I grabbed him and went out of the chamber, on the way to the common room he started talking:" I am Xcution, whats your name?" "My names Lakira and your name sounds a little made up!" He was obviously offended by that: "Well all rouges have their own name, it's part of the craft, you don't hear me complaining about that strange light coming out of you Paladins!" I giggled and responded:" Actually I heard you complaining way too much for the last hour!" But then I turned back at him and said:" So you're a rouge, I thought you were a little too, let's say slim for a warrior!" He turned to me with a red face:" Of course I am not one of these brain dead, beaffy guys who eat a whole pig for breakfast, I am a master of infiltration, a cloaked assassin, ready to strike at anyone at any moment, the deadliest soldier of the Alliance!" I just couldn't resist to ask:" So how come the deadliest soldier of the Alliance was thrown through a window by a girl?"

Now I hit a nerve he flushed with red and just mumbled:" I was totally minding my own business walking to my teacher, when out of nowhere this mad beast charged up at me, screaming training duel, grabbing me and next thing I know is me flying through a god damn window, what's wrong with her?"

I gently hit his shoulder saying: "Yeah she does that sometimes, since her training partner bailed!" He responded: "Can't she just get a new one?" I giggled again and said:" No I mean all of them, there's just no one stupid enough to train with her!" He turned away mumbling:" I get that, say your mom ever went to Mulgore, cause your sis remind me an awful lot of the Tauren!" I asked: " Aren't Tauren peaceful people?" He turned to me saying: "Well sure until they hit you with a tree!" I laughed that guy was funny, stupid, but funny!

We arrived at the common room where we parted, I went out to see my sister, normally at this time she sits near the river bored to death!

I could see her from the distance, leaning against our fathers sword, which was never intended to be used by girls, it was about as big as she was and weight about 220 pounds, but she made it work!

She looked up and smiled at me:" So sis did I kill the little crybaby?" I giggled again and responded:" No not even barely but you could think so if you heard his whining!"

"So why so energetic I thought you were going to train with master Sikanda, being personally trained by the hero of Ice crown is an honor, so why would you ditch him to slay little rouges?"

She covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh:" Well you know that master Sikanda fought along some Trolls in Ice Crown he befriended?" So they got him a little farewell present and he now lies blazed out at the stables fantasising about some night elf or something!"

From a far distance you could hear master Sikanda screaming out: "No Alexstrasza let Ysera have her turn too!" Ashkari sighed again:" Men are idiots!"

I sat down next to her, and hugged her:" Whats up with you anyway? You're even more aggressive than usual, something's bothering you?"

She flushed, everyone just sees her as this badass warrior that can crush rocks with her bear fist, but deep down she's just a sweet girl:" Well sis , before he went to chase after imaginary girls, master Sikanda told me I will soon be ready to get a party and explore the world! He already picked 2 others to accompany me, and I don't want to leave you here!"

I hugged her even tighter:" Silly you, you know you are always with me and I will always be with you, no matter how far we are apart! Nothing can break the bond that holds us together, and you will love the free world, there are so many enemies waiting to be humiliated by you, doesn't that tickle you at all?"

She flushed to a deep red:" I know and I want to meet stronger enemies, but I keep picturing this place under fire and me not here to protect you!"

She was really worried about me, that's how she really is but only I know about that side of her, I playfully punched her arm and said: "Hey I've got my master, master Sikanda and Mika here, so I'll be fine!"

She turned to me with a sarcastic look and said:" Yeah the old guy, the pervert and the stoner, they will protect you real good!" I had to laugh even though it wasn't meant to be funny!

"Hey sis don't worry, you just get strong so when we join forces one day I won't have to put you back together!" She giggled a little than got really serious:" Just promise me, nothing will ever get between us!"

I smiled at her and said: " Sure nothing will ever stay between us!"


End file.
